


Непостижимые истории уток

by Princess_of_logic, T_h_e_r_o



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_logic/pseuds/Princess_of_logic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_h_e_r_o/pseuds/T_h_e_r_o
Summary: Кроули и Азирафаэль наблюдали уток в Сейнт Джеймс парке на протяжении столетий во время своих секретных встреч. Они никогда не задумывались о том, что поколения уток тоже наблюдали за ними.Или: четыре раза, когда Кроули и Азирафаэль помогали своим уткам, и один раз, когда утки помогли им.
Kudos: 13





	Непостижимые истории уток

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ineffable History of Ducks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463182) by [IxiLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxiLecter/pseuds/IxiLecter). 



На протяжении всего своего существования, племя уток Сейнт-Джеймсского парка имело двух покровителей.

Темного и Светлого Эльфов.

Их эльфы, очевидно, олицетворяли Инь и Ян Матушки Природы, и поэтому почти всегда появились вместе. Темный обычно плавно кружил вокруг Светлого.

Светлый Эльф, мягкий, как перья новорожденного утёнка, и заботливый, как мама-утка, часто приносил с собой угощения. Утиные легенды также рассказывали о том, что многие поколения лакомились его пушистыми и воздушными дарами. Склонные к созерцанию Утиные Философы выдвигали теорию о том, что утерянные угощения могли быть чем-то похожим на те странные вещи, что люди иногда бросали в пруд, но, как ни странно, теперь племя всегда избегало этих предметов.

(– Ты сотворил чудо, чтобы они больше не ели хлеб и другие кондитерские изделия, ангел?

– Я же говорил, Кроули, что, согласно последним исследованиям учённых, выпечка вредит их организму!)

Темный Эльф был больше склонен к проказам. Он часто озорничал, как непослушный утенок, – например, топил уток, но никогда это не приносило им никакого вреда. На самом деле, это стало для молодежи своеобразным обрядом посвящения.

(– Кроули, сколько раз я просил тебя больше так не делать?

– Если бы они хотели, чтобы я остановился, ангел, то не подплывали к берегу толпой, как только я появляюсь рядом с прудом. Смотри, когда я топлю одну из них, остальные выглядят расстроенными, что я выбрал не их.)

Из поколения в поколение передавалось множество легенд об эльфах. Некоторые из них потерялись во времени, некоторые звучали слишком неправдоподобно из-за множества пересказов и смены времен, чтобы молодежь могла в них поверить. Но несколько историй оказались настолько запоминающимися, что стали известны среди уток парка Сейнт Джеймс как “The Four Elf Lovely Legends" (The Fell).

_Легенда, рассказывающая о Гневе Светлого Эльфа_

Светлый Эльф обычно олицетворял собой солнце: он был теплым, счастливым и нежным. До одного памятного дня утки верили, что все темные стороны Матушки Природы – ведь она представляла собой весь их мир - существовали только в Темном Эльфе.

Светлого и Темного Эльфов почти всегда видели вместе. Они либо сидели на этих странных человеческих длинных пнях, стоящих около прудов, либо просто гуляли по парку. Но на самом деле Эльфы никогда не приходили и не уходили вместе. Они появлялись с разных сторон парка, и расходились обычно также. Если и появились с одной и той же стороны, то никогда – одновременно: один приходил и ждал другого, а затем, когда приходило время прощаться, выжидал некоторое время, прежде чем направиться по следам товарища. Это было очень странно.

Однажды Эльфы провели почти весь вечер на пледе на траве. На ткани был узор, которые утки ассоциировали со Светлым – в преданиях он назывался “тартан". Казалось, что Эльфы едят из больших тарелок и пьют нескончаемую череду бутылок, очевидно, до этого надежно спрятанных в корзине.

Утки, наблюдая за этим действом, – а они, конечно же, следили за своими эльфами, – были совершенно сбиты с толку. Утиному племени несколько раз удавалось исследовать некоторые из этих странных человеческих приспособлений, когда люди забывали их в парке, и они были уверены, что такое количество посуды просто не могло поместиться в корзине Эльфов.

Утки, пообсуждав это странное явление, пришли к выводу, что корзина, должно быть, гораздо больше внутри, чем снаружи.

Одна из уток крякнула, что это могло быть хорошим местом для того, чтобы спрятаться всем племенем, если люди, которые пытались напасть на них неделю назад, вернулись бы.

Да, эти люди были настолько наглыми, что пришли с большими гнездами, мешками и другими странными приспособлениями, чтобы забрать все утиное племя. Когда прозвучал сигнал тревоги от часового, охранявшего периметр, утки разбились на группы и начали сражаться с нападающими. Эта тактика, опробованная в множестве битв, считалась самой успешной – по какой-то причине люди никогда не ожидали, что племя будет сопротивляться. И хотя им удалось отбить нападение, они были очень близки к поражению. Если бы враги вернулись с большим количеством людей, они смогли бы похитить их.

Так что утки со стратегическим интересом наблюдали за своими Эльфами и их чудесной корзиной.

Вечером Темный Эльф встал и медленно пошел прочь. Его шаги были немного неуверенными, как будто он сильно устал.

Светлый Эльф, казалось, не спешил вставать и следовать примеру своей темной половины, вероятно, опять выжидая, прежде чем отправиться по его следам. Он провел некоторое время, удобно лёжа на пледе, и вдруг - вжух - и рядом с ним появились одеяло и подушка с тартановым узором, Светлый Эльф удобно укутался в них.

Вскоре после этого он заснул.

Это было что-то новенькое. Эльфы никогда ещё не оставались с ними на ночь. Как чудесно!

Когда на парк начала опускаться темнота, люди начали покидать его, даже не взглянув на мирно спящего Эльфа, как будто они не могли его видеть. Утиное племя, выставив часового, уснуло.

Все было хорошо, и вдруг...

УТИНАЯ ТРЕВОГА!

Похитители вернулись!

Утки атаковали незваных гостей изо всех сил. Всю последнюю неделю они провели, совершенствуя различные тактики и построения.

Внезапно появился яркий свет, и спокойный, но все равно устрашающий голос спросил:

– Что, Господа ради, здесь происходит?

Это был их Светлый Эльф!

И он выглядел... разъяренным. Это могло бы испугать уток, если бы они не знали, что Светлый Эльф пришел им на помощь. Свет разгорелся ещё ярче.

Племя ещё долго спорило, что же произошло на самом деле, но все сходились в том, что неожиданно все враги исчезли, а раненые утки были исцелены.

С тех пор очень редко пытался на них напасть, но даже тех, кто осмеливался, всегда было легко одолеть, потому что они приходили поодиночке, без сетей и ружей.

Возможно, это было как-то связано с тем, что на следующей после того памятного события день, Светлый Эльф снова встретился со своей темной половиной, и они оба долго прогуливались по парку, бормоча и делая странные жесты (Светлый Эльф часто опускал руку, а Темный поднимал).

_Легенда, рассказывающая о войне с лебедями_

Самые важные из накопленных за столетия знаний, полученных из наблюдений за Эльфами, тщательно сохранялись в коллективной памяти – Утиных знаниях – и пересказывались в легендах. И конечно, утки проводили много времени, устраивая философские диспуты о самых важных вопросах.

Утиные Философы создали множество теорий о своих Эльфах.

Один из самых обсуждаемых вопросов был о том, есть ли в Эльфах что-то от уток.

Кто же мог подумать, что ответ их важнейший вопрос появится благодаря войне с лебедями?

Лебединое племя тоже обитало в парке. Утки не особо много думали о своих соседях. Они знали, что лебеди крупнее, горделивее, часто плавают парами, а также покидают парк на зиму – и на этом их познания заканчивались. На самом деле, у уток не было особого желания общаться с большими птицами, чтобы узнать о них что-то большее.

И так бы, наверное, и продолжалось, если бы одна утка случайно не подслушала лебединый разговор.

– Какая наглость! Как смеют эти голуби-переростки так думать?! – восклицала она позже на общем собрании.

Оказалось, что лебеди были уверены, что Светлый и Темный Эльфы – их покровители!

Нет, такое нельзя было оставить без внимания!

Делегация Утиных Философов была послана к лебедям, чтобы объяснить им реальное положение дел. О коллективной утиной памяти. О том, что Эльфы принадлежат уткам.

Все прошло не очень хорошо.

Эти наглые индюшки оскорбились этой мыслью!

Следующие недели прошли в сердитом кряканье и шипении, в дискуссиях по поводу этого вопроса (лебеди особенно любили шипеть, подражая Темному Эльфу, в ответ на конструктивные аргументы).

Атмосфера постепенно накалялась, и все больше уток требовало принятия мер.

Ситуации обострилась до пика однажды вечером. Неизвестно, кто первым пошел в атаку, но вскоре весь главный пруд и воздух над ним заполонили разъяренные дерущиеся утки и лебеди.

Лебеди были крупнее и их крылья мощнее, но уток было больше, и они куда лучше уворачивались.

Было много шума, и движения, и перьев, и...

И вдруг появился свет – свет Белого Эльфа, о котором рассказывалось в Утиных Легендах. Более того, все сражающиеся застыли в воздухе, будто время остановилось я однако они понимали, что происходит что-то странное: они не могли пошевелить даже пером.

И вдруг они услышали шелест крыльев. Крыльев, которые звучали так, будто они больше и мощнее лебединых.

(– О дорогой, когда ты сказал, что твои маячки посылают тебе странные сигналы, я подумал, что браконьеры вернулись. Как ты думаешь, что здесь происходит?

– Война птиц?

– Что?

– Не знаю... я все ещё пытаюсь удержаться в воздухе. Летать после долгого перерыва непросто, ангел.

– Возможно, тебе стоит чаще расправлять крылья, мой дорогой. Я имею в виду, когда ты не занимаешься своими демоническими обязанностями и отдыхаешь. Знаешь, полетать немного, а не просто поплавать в Лох-Нессе в змеиной форме.

– Тебе не нравятся наши путешествия на Лох-Несс?

– Я этого не говорил.

– Ммм. Ты говоришь на птичьем языке, ангел? Я почти ничего не помню. Сейчас учу крысиный. Я думаю, из них получатся неплохие миньоны.

– Я попробую. Ты можешь разморозить их головы?)

То, что последовало за шелестом крыльев – эльфийских! – и их общением (утки их не понимали, хотя к тому времени существовало мнение, что племя должно начать изучать язык Эльфов) было абсолютно беспрецедентным!

Светлый Эльф разговаривал с ними! На птичьем языке!

Его акцент был ужасен, но он все равно сумел передать, что ему будет очень грустно, если утки и лебеди подерутся.

Обе стороны тотчас согласились прекратить драку. Никому не хотелось огорчать Эльфов.

Судя по гримасам, которые строил Темный, он был согласен со Светлым.

Война с лебедями закончилась компромиссом: Эльфы – покровители обоих племен. (Хотя утки знали, что Эльфам больше нравятся именно они – в конце концов, разве Темный Эльф топит лебедей? Нет, вовсе нет, большое спасибо!)

Но если отбросить стычку с лебедями, то утки наконец-то получили ответ на важнейший вопрос. У их эльфов были скрытые крылья! Они определённо имели что-то от уток!

(Но, конечно, Утиные Философы не смогли закрыть этот вопрос и почти сразу начали обсуждать, не было ли все наоборот, и не имели ли утки что-то от Эльфов).

_Легенда, рассказывающая о попытке контакта с другими племенами_

Поколение за поколением племя уток жило в парке Сейнт Джеймс в теплую погоду, а когда начинало холодать, летело в теплое место, называемое Зимним Гнездом. В полузабытых Утиных преданиях говорилось, что оно было создано Эльфами для того, чтобы утки проводили холодное время года в тепле и безопасности. Племя никогда не видело в Зимнем Гнезде эльфов, однако они верили в эту легенду.

Утки хорошо знали только эти два места на земле, и со временем их начали интересовать другие племена.

На самом деле, в этом была ещё одна странность. Иногда к племени присоединялась чужая утка, но такое случалось не часто. Обычно это была одинокая птица, по какой-либо причине потерявшая свое племя, поэтому утки не очень удивилялись, что новичок казался совершенно сбиты с толку обсуждением Эльфов, Утиных Философов или военных построений – в конце концов, любой из них также был бы растерян, потерявшись.

Но поскольку эта тенденция прослеживалась на протяжении множества поколений, утки начали сомневаться в разумности её объяснения. Казалось, утиное племя парка Сейнт Джеймс было высшим. Наиболее умное и развитое, хорошо организованное. Единственное, за которым наблюдают Эльфы.

Поэтому они решили организовать экспедицию, чтобы разыскать и понаблюдать за другими утиными племенами.

(– Говорю тебе, ангел, они что-то замышляют.

– Ты имеешь в виде Ад или уток, мой дорогой?

– ...обоих)

Племя тщательно отобрало лучших из добровольцев, и они прошли серьезную тренировку перед своей ответственной миссией.

Утки не отнеслись к этому вопросу легкомысленно.

Утиная экспедиция заняла пять недель, в течение которых исследователи уток посетили много племён и понаблюдали за их жизненным укладом.

На общем собрании они представили результаты своего исследования. Другие племена были гораздо менее развиты – их культура, наука, знания были очень скудны, и они никогда не сталкивались с Эльфами!

(– Кроули, ты никогда не задумывался, влияют ли все наши чудеса на парк?

– Да, иногда.)

Утки Сейнт-Джеймсского парка единодушно согласились, что являются высшим племенем своего вида!

_Легенда, рассказывающая о мягкости Темного Эльфа_

Теперь утки знали, что Светлый Эльф может быть устрашающим и жестоким – что у него есть черты, которые, как верили их предки, есть только у Тёмного Эльфа.

Но верно ли обратное? Может ли Темный Эльф стать таким же теплым и пушистым, каким обычно предстает Светлый?

Этот вопрос долгое время не имел ответа.

Поколение за поколением племя (и особенно Утинные Философы) могли только строить догадки на эту тему.

Тем временем племя процветало: оно наблюдало, как эльфы прогуливаются по парку и заботятся о своих подопечных. Создавались Эльфийские теории, например, о причинах того, почему Темный Эльф меняет свою внешность чаще, чем Светлый. Утки пережили “Темную Эпоху“, когда Эльфы посещали их по отдельности (рассказывали, что перед этим они, носившие а то время высокие головные уборы, сильно поспорили, и Светлый Эльф бросил что-то в пруд, хотя этот предмет сразу загорелся и утонул). Племя праздновало воссоединение Эльфов во время бомбежки Лондона, наслаждалось “Эпохой Битлз“ (они не знали, почему это время было названо в честь насекомых, но их Темный Эльф, который заметно улучшил свой птичий, сообщил это). Утки счастливо прожили “Эпоху Диско“ (её так называл Темный Эльф, который очень странно выглядел в то время и часто необычно танцевал в парке – Светлый больше обычного притворялся, что не знает Темного, когда это происходило). А потом наступила “Эпоха Няни и Садовника“.

Это произошло так:

_– Итак, ангел, у Даулингов есть две вакансии: няня и садовник. Есть предпочтения?_

_– О, дорогой, я не знаю, что думаешь ты?_

_– Ммм, я не уверен. Ну, я действительно неплохо разбираюсь в растениях. Я вполне могу предоставить, как терроризирую этих маленьких зелёных ублюдков._

_– Да, я тоже могу это представить. Хм. Если ты не возражаешь, мой дорогой, я бы предпочел стать садовником._

_– Как хочешь, тогда я буду Мэри Поппинс._

_– Кем?_

_– Ангел, тебе действительно стоит начать смотреть фильмы. Хотя, по-моему, эта история есть и в книжном варианте._

_– Но у меня есть множество непрочитанных старинных книг, и я всё ещё не закончил слушать свою коллекцию граммофонных пластинок! Возможно, через несколько десятилетий._

_– Если они вообще будут._

_– Точно. Кстати, ты уверен, что сможешь играть роль няни на протяжение нескольких лет?_

_– Конечно. Ты же знаешь, что я принимал участие в нескольких пьесах._

_– Но обычно ты был в обличие змеи. И в последний раз ты кого-то укусил. Помнишь, в 1987 в спектакле “Антоний и Клеопатра“ с Джуди Денч и Энтони Хопкинсом._

_– Я вел себя безупречно! Так сказал режиссёр!*_

_– Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Итак, новая пьеса: “Няня и Садовник"._

_– Действительно._

_Не только Эльфы подучили птичий, но и утки начали лучше понимать Эльфов (и людей)._

__

__

_Они поняли далеко не все, что услышали, но осознали, что Эльфы вступают в новую эпоху и называют её “Няня и Садовник“._

__

__

В течение нескольких лет, всякий раз, когда Эльфы приходили в парк, их окружала атмосфера тревоги и нервозности. 

Но проблемы были не только у них. Казалось, что все животные были немного напряжены и смущены, как будто чувствовали приближение чего-то. На существ, умеющих летать, это оказывало наибольшее влияние. 

Эта атмосфера сказалась и на яйцах. Некоторые теперь вылуплялись быстрее, а другие, наоборот, не торопились. 

Однажды утка Синее Перо отложила яйца очень поздно, а потом, что ещё хуже, восемь из её тринадцати птенцов отказались вылупится – маленькие ублюдки не торопились. 

Племя задержалось на несколько дней, прежде чем отправиться в Зимнее Гнездо, и утки провели их в надежде, что яйца вылупятся или что-нибудь случится. Эксперименты с корзинами показали, что они могут построить безопасное приспособление для перевозки молодых утят, но им не удалось создать ничего, что помогло бы сохранить яйца в тепле и безопасности. Они уже приготовили судно для перевозки утят, но эти восемь яиц никак не вылуплялись. 

Племя начало беспокоиться: погода становилась все хуже, и молодежь, которая уже могла летать, скоро не смогла бы совершить перелёт. 

Может, им стоит разделиться? Большинство уйдет сейчас, забрав старших и младших членов племени, а также корзину с пятью вылупившимся утятами в Зимнее Гнездо, а остальные останутся с Синим Пером и будут ждать, когда вылупятся яйца и утки вернутся с корзиной. 

Они построили план, но прежде, чем они приступили к его осуществлению, из туманного парка появилась нечеткая фигура. 

Почему вы все ещё здесь, ребята? – сказал Темный Эльф, который в этот раз был один. 

Они объяснили проблему. 

Темный Эльф вздохнул. 

Потом посмотрел на яйца. 

Потом ещё раз вздохнул. 

Он склонился над восемью яйцами, медленно и очень осторожно положил их в карман. (Было интересно и странно, потому что его карманы совсем не выпирали). 

– Ладно, ребята, летите в своё безопасное место, а вы, Мама-утка, не волнуйтесь - вы встретите своих детишек, когда зима закончится. Но не кряканье об этом никому, Азирафаэль никогда не забудет мне этого, хорошо? 

Племя, довольное тем, что Эльф разрешил проблему, отправилось в Зимнее Гнездо. Маленькие утята хныкали о том, что хотят вернутся в яйца, чтобы тоже отправится в страну Эльфов. 

В течение зимы утки часто задавались вопросом о том, что происходит с восемью утятами в стране Эльфов, и не могли дождаться возвращения в парк, чтобы узнать это! 

А потом зима кончилась. Они вернулись домой. 

После того, как они приземлились, восемь уток, которым посчастливилось провести свое детство в стране Эльфов, и у них было множество чудесных историй! 

Земля Эльфов – или, возможно, только та её часть, где жил Темный Эльф – имела серые стены и была разделена на несколько секций. 

Темный Эльф создал одну из секций специально для них, сделав там небольшой пруд. Он подарил им мягких пушистых животных, которых называл “плюшками“. Там была утка, которую он называл “Утка“, была большая черная змея с красным брюшком, которая звалась “Ёрмунгад“, а также плюшевая квокка по имени “Азирафаэль“. У квокки на шее была маленькая бабочка, а на голове – светлые волосы. 

Но им было позволено бродить и к другим секциям – там была секция с растениями, где спал Темный Эльф, а также с вещицей, называемой “телевизором“, по которой они смотрели истории – Темный сидел на своем троне, а утята взбирались на него. Иногда они брали с собой квокку, чтобы развлечь его. В комнате с телевизором был большой письменный стол с коробкой, в которой хранилась скорлупа от яиц. 

Кроме того, там была потайная комната, полная чем-то под названием книги, и утятам пришлось пообещать Тёмному Эльфу, что они не откроют этого кому-то по имени “Ангел“. Видимо, факт того, что Темный Эльф любил иногда развалится на удобном диване с бокалом вина и почитать “книгу“, был невероятно важным секретом. 

Он также дал утятам имена, сказав, что назвал их в честь важных исторических событий. 

Их имена были Ева, Сим, Иисус, Петроний, Артур, Гамлет, Бастилия и Энтони. 

Но они все время проводили в жилище Темного Эльфа. Иногда отправлялись навестить его другого подопечного. Это был человеческий ребенок по имени Варлок, и утята плавали с ним в одной ванной, чем очень радовали его. Потом они все вместе устраивалась поудобнее на кровати Варлока и слушали Темного Эльфа, читавшего им сказки братьев Гримм. 

Утята, проведшие зиму в стране Эльфов (другие называли их “Темная Восьмерка“), мгновенно стали узнаваемы и почитаемы утками. Они не только были “крутыми“ (это слово часто использовал Темный Эльф и пытался научить Темную Восьмёрку быть крутыми, чтобы они могли распространять знания), но и принесли ответы на вопрос, который волновал их племя на протяжении множества поколений. 

Да, Темный Эльф мог быть мягким. 

_И..._

Это был очень странный день. 

Эльфы снова были в парке, но что-то с ними было... не так. Утки не могли поставить на это свои перья, но что-то происходило. 

Эльфы двигались неправильно – Светлый плавно кружил вокруг Темного, а не наоборот, Светлый Эльф эльф не выглядел воодушевленным едой и... подождите, что происходит? 

О нет! Светлого Эльфа похитили! 

Часовой, конечно же, поднял тревогу! 

Те временем Темный Эльф тоже подвергся нападению. 

Племя разделилось на группы и атаковали глупцов, осмелившихся напасть на их Эльфов. 

Пока шла битва, нескольким уткам удалось подобраться к Светлому Эльфу. 

Однако злодеи получили подкрепление - в вспышке молнии появились высокий человек с группой существ в светлом, а из под земли низкая женщина с существами в темном. 

Но не только ко врагам пришли союзники! Лебеди, гуси и почти все птицы парка также напали на преступников. 

– Довольно! – рявкнул высокий ублюдок, и выпустил пурпурные крылья, ударив ближайшую утку. 

Утка была отброшена и попала в ближайший киоск с мороженым. 

– Энтони! – крикнул Светлый Эльф, и племя поняло, что раненая птица действительно Энтони, один из Темной Восьмёрки. 

Светлый Эльф, до сих пор наблюдавший за происходящим с растерянным видом, поднялся на ноги и, похожий на разъяренную утку, со сжатыми кулаками направился к высокому ублюдку, который смотрел на него с презрением. 

– Никогда больше не трогай моих уток, ублюдок, – прошипел Эльф и замахнувшись кулаком, ударил. 

Высокий ублюдок был отправлен в полет. В своем бесконечном могучем путешествии он снёс иву, стоящую на его траектории. 

И следующее. 

И следующее. 

Битва остановилась – все уставились на стонущего в отдалении высокого ублюдка. Сражающиеся были очень удивлены. 

Особенно Светлый Эльф. 

Но он быстро справился с изумлением и поправил галстук-бабочку, спросив: 

_– Кто-нибудь ещё?_

Хулиганы переглянулись и быстро исчезли (только несколько отправились за упавшим высоким ублюдком). 

Светлый Эльф быстро излечил Энтони, а затем приказал птичьей армии выстроиться в шеренгу, чтобы Эльфы проверили их на наличие повреждений. 

В тот вечер птичье население Сент-Джеймского парка праздновало победу. Эльфы, исцелив всех нуждающихся, сотворили немного магии, после чего снова стали двигаться нормально (Темный Эльф после сделал странное замечание о “тартановом воротнике“), достали откуда-то плед и устроили пикник. 

Пока утки наблюдали за своими Эльфами, между ними завязалась новая дискуссия. Может быть, для Четырех Прекрасных Эльфийских Легенд пришло время стать Пятью Прекрасными Эльфийскими Легендами? 

Утка, прятавшаяся в кустах рядом с пледом Эльфов (она выиграла эту великую честь в быстром импровизированном розыгрыше), доложила, что имел место такой диалог: 

_– Как думаешь, теперь они оставят нас в покое?_

_– Мне кажется, что они сделают вид, что ничего не было._

_– Ммм, я действительно думал, что пророчество Агнесс должно было помочь нам, ангел._

_– Кто знает, может быть, мы воспользуемся этим приемом в другой раз, мой дорогой._

_– Возможно. Кстати, твоя невероятная сила – это что-то новое?_

_– О нет._

_– ..._

_– Меня не просто так избрали стражем Восточных Врат._

_– Нгк._

_– Итак, Энтони?_

_– Да?_

_– Нет, я имею в виду... утку зовут Энтони?_

_– Э-э... это... гм..._

_– Может быть, это как-то связано с яичной скорлупой, которую ты хранишь в шкатулке на столе?_

_– Ангел! Я же просил тебя не открывать её!_

_– Прости, мой дорогой, но любопытство взяло надо мной верх._

_– Все в порядке. Однажды зимой я помог вырастить пару утят._

_– Я знаю._

_– Ты что?!_

_– Ты думаешь, что Варлок никогда не рассказывал мне о своих утиных друзьях?_

_– Предательское исчадие ада! Я же просил его не говорить тебе!_

_– Наверное, нам стоит навестить его._

_– Да. Возможно, я возьму его с собой, он навестил своих утиных друзей._

Темный Эльф налил в бокалы красную жидкость. 

_– За уток?_

_– За уток._

**Author's Note:**

> *https://fuckyeahgoodomens.tumblr.com/post/617561096551825408


End file.
